


Lost Alice

by MadSketch



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Based on Lost Alice, Conflict, Fantasy, I swear I write better than this, It's just how I imagine the thing to be based on the song, Tbh I never listened any further than the first chapter of the drama, alice in wonderland UA, also based on heart no kuni no alice, also it's in french sorry, alternative universe, crying Natsuki, i can't tag, it broke my heart to make him cry omg, one of the best alice in wonderland rewrite
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSketch/pseuds/MadSketch
Summary: Charles était un grand enfant, cela, tout le monde le savait. Il rêvait, en permanence, bien qu'on lui répétait sans arrêt que les songes ne deviendraient jamais réalité. Un certain lapin blanc, lui, pas entièrement d'accord avec ces propos, précipita la chute de Charles dans un monde étrange faits de rêves.« Bienvenue au pays des Merveilles, Alice. »Basé sur Lost Alice et Heart no Kuni no Alice.





	1. Préavis

Bien le bonjour !  
Si d'habitude j'écris en anglais pour que mes œuvres soient accessibles au plus grand nombre, je me suis senti bien plus à l'aise de travailler en français pour Lost Alice. Mettez ça sur le compte du vocabulaire immense à ma disposition pour un travail aussi détaillé et long !  
J'apprécie grandement quelques critiques, surtout que cette fanfiction me tient à cœur.  
Rappel : Je n'ai pas écouté plus que le premier chapitre du drama Lost Alice. Les personnages n'ont pas tous le même rôle que dans le drama, bien qu'il y ait aussi des ressemblances.

Liste des personnages et notes

Si Charles est censé être le plus jeune (aka Alice), ici, j'ai inversé l'ordre de naissance. Charles est l'aîné, mais aussi le jumeau de Albert, ce qui permet de rendre, au final, assez floue la différence d'âge, qui se compte en minutes pour eux deux.  
Charles est appelé Alice dans le Pays des Merveilles, qu'il soit un garçon ne change rien.

Natsuki Shinomiya : Charles Liddell, Alice  
Satsuki Shinomiya : Albert Liddell  
Reiji Kotobuki : Le Lapin Blanc  
Ranmaru Kurosaki : Le chat de Cheshire  
Hijirikawa Masato : Le Chapelier Fou  
Ren Jinguji : Le Lièvre de Mars  
Syo Kurusu : Le Loire  
Tokiya Ichinose : Bombyx  
Camus : As de Cœur  
Ringo Tsukimiya : Reine de Cœur  
Ai Mikaze : Joker

Autres notes, informations → Lost Alice : notes (https://madsketch.tumblr.com/post/181428691590/lost-alice-notes) Updates, sortie de chapitres, autres → Tag Lost Alice (https://madsketch.tumblr.com/tagged/LostAlice)


	2. Monsieur Lapin

« Hey, monsieur Lapin, viens ! »

Charles frotta ses doigts entre eux, claqua sa langue contre son palais ou encore tapota ses cuisses, tentant d’attirer l’attention d’un lapin blanc, assis au milieu des fleurs.  
L’aîné des Liddell n’osait pas s’approcher de l’animal, de peur de le faire fuir. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à essayer de se faire remarquer, Charles se laissa tomber en arrière, allongé dans l’herbe fraîchement coupée. Un bosquet en fleurs se pencha au-dessus de sa tête, courbé par le vent. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Charles, alors que la brise amenait jusqu’à lui des éclats de rire. Charles en perdit aussitôt son sourire.

« Charles ! » une voix retentit. Le concerné tendit l’oreille.

« Charles, je sais que tu te caches ici ! »

Le garçon se redressa, tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix. Un jeune homme apparut petit à petit de derrière les buissons. Il ressemblait en tout point à Charles.

Des cheveux d’or ondulés, la frange qui tombait devant des yeux émeraudes. Une peau pâle, sans le moindre défaut, digne d’une porcelaine précieuse, mais un air énervé brisait le si parfait reflet de Charles. Le jeune homme portait une veste ouverte d’un bleu pâle, à manches longues. Ces dernières étaient brodées de fil doré, dessinant des arcs de cercle au-dessus d’une demie fleur. Le tout juste bord du motif était coupé par trois fines rayures noires, séparées par deux larges bandes blanches. Un motif doré en V reprit en-dessous des bandes, copiant le même motif qui traversait l’avant de la veste mais à l’horizontale. Le motif du torse partait de l’épaule pour rejoindre le bas du vêtement. Au niveau des hanches, les rayures noir et blanc coupaient le motif doré, traversant le vêtement en largeur, rejoignant le bord opposé, décorant le dos. La veste se terminait au quart de la cuisse du jeune homme. Dessous, il portait un simple pull noir décoré de losanges roses, vide ou plein ; et une chemise d’un blanc, simple, le col maintenu par un ruban rouge. Le pantalon droit et jaune rappelait le motif doré de la veste. Enfin, une paire de bottes en cuir marron chaussaient ses pieds, montant jusqu’à mi mollets, lacées par des rubans du même bleu que la veste.

« - Albert, commença Charles,

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici., le coupa aussitôt le dénommé, Tout le monde t’attend ! Tu sais ce qu’ils diront si tu ne viens pas immédiatement. 

-Je me fiche bien de ce qu’ils pensent de moi !  « Charles est trop naïf, Charles ne devrait pas être le successeur, Charles ceci, Charles cela ! » Je ne veux plus les voir. Puisque je les déçois tant, ils n’ont qu’à m’ignorer ! Et pui-

-Ça suffit !, Albert éleva le ton, Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Charles ? C’est parce que tu penses comme ça que tout le monde parle. »

 

Charles tourna la tête, fermant le dialogue. Après tout, Albert et lui entreraient bientôt dans l’âge adulte et pourtant, la chambre de l’aîné était encore remplie de peluches, il s’extasiait sur la moindre chose mignonne. Il soupira et se leva.

 

« - Maman n’a jamais voulu de jumeaux. Je suis en trop., souffla-t-il,

Albert faillit le frapper pour l’empêcher de raconter tant de bêtises.

-S’il y en a un en trop, c’est moi. Tu es l’aîné, Charles. Et tout autant que Papa et Maman ne s’attendaient pas à deux enfants, ils n’ont jamais pensé à abandonner l’un d’entre nous. »

 

Albert s’approcha et saisit les mains de Charles. Il aimait sincèrement son frère jumeau et ne cherchait qu’à le protéger.

 

« Maintenant, viens. On t’attend pour souffler les bougies .» termina Albert sur un ton plus doux.

 

Charles se contenta de hocher la tête, attrapant les lunettes dans sa poche. Il les nettoya rapidement avant de placer les deux verres finement cerclés de fer doré sur le bout de son nez. Il s’agissait de la seule différence entre Charles et Albert, excepté l’air toujours plus émerveillé et doux de Charles. Bien que les jumeaux fêtaient aujourd’hui leur dix-septième anniversaire, l’aîné continuait de voir le monde comme un enfant, trouvant un peu de merveilleux dans la moindre petite chose.  
Le lapin blanc observa les jumeaux partir jusqu’à disparaître dans les bois, avant de lui-même déguerpir dans la direction opposée, l’air étrangement pressé.

La petite fête battait son plein. De rondes tables drapées de délicates nappes blanches étaient dressées de présentoirs en fer forgé d’un bleu pâle, sur lesquels se trouvaient divers petits gâteaux et pâtisseries colorées : cupcakes, tartelettes, choux à la crème ...  
Devant chaque chaise, sur lesquelles étaient déposés des petits coussins, des tasses de porcelaine blanche étaient disposées, décorées de fleurs jaunes peintes avec un savoir-faire inégalable, les soucoupes n’étaient pas en reste, le bord cerclé d’un fin trait de peinture dorée.  
Majordome et servants étaient occupés à verser le thé dans les tasses réservées aux jumeaux quand ces derniers arrivèrent finalement.  
« Charles, Albert ! Enfin vous voilà. Que serait cette fête sans les principaux concernés ? », s’exclama leur père en voyant les deux têtes blondes sortir du bois.  
Charles évita de suite le regard des invités, alors que Albert se contenta de s’asseoir, tirant son frère par la manche. Madame Liddell sourit tendrement à son aîné, tendant une main bien manucurée pour retirer les feuilles coincées dans les boucles blondes de Charles. Ce dernier fut soulagé que personne ne fasse de commentaire sur son absence, son retard qui avait dû obliger Albert à venir le chercher mais il entendait les messes-basses, voyait les regards dirigés vers lui, la déception qu’il inspirait, tant et si bien qu’il poussa un petit soupir et essuya ses lunettes encore une fois pour se donner une raison de garder la tête basse.  
Charles astiqua excessivement ses verres, fixant le tissu blanc, décoré de dentelle jaune, son prénom brodé de fil d’or dans un coin.  
Le chef de la famille reprit alors la parole en se levant.

 

« Mes très chers amis, fit-il avant de s’éclaircir la gorge, Je suis ravi de vous voir réunis ici, dans le plus simple but qui est de célébrer le dix-septième anniversaire de ma plus grande fierté : mes très précieux enfants Charles et Albert. Mes garçons entreront bientôt dans l’âge adulte, souhaitons leur une très bonne dernière année dans l’insouciance de l’enfance ! Nous ne chérissons jamais assez ce temps.»

 

Des applaudissements saluèrent plus Liddell que les jumeaux, tandis que la musique s’élevait depuis le petit orchestre engagé pour l’occasion, dans un coin du jardin, près de la bâtisse.  
Charles balaya les invités du regard. Les hommes se tenaient plus hautains les uns que les autres, leurs femmes tentaient, elles, de faire reconnaître leur robe et parure comme la plus belle, les quelques enfants se retenaient difficilement de sauter de leurs sièges pour aller jouer. Au milieu de tout ce monde de la haute société qui se perdait en discussions futiles, Charles perçut les commentaires désobligeants à son égard.

« J’espère pour eux que le comte de Liddell ne compte pas prendre Charles comme successeur, disait l’un.

\- Ils sont jumeaux, Albert peut être considéré comme le plus vieux, lui saura tenir ses responsabilités, sifflait une autre.

\- Mon fils est plus mature que Charles et il n’a que dix ans, c’est un comble !, souffla une dame.

\- N’a-t-on jamais vu un homme aussi proche de l’âge adulte être si naïf ?, lâcha son mari.

\- «Profitons de l’enfance», Liddell dit vrai, mais il est grand temps pour Charles d’apprendre à se comporter correctement.

\- Il devrait prendre exemple sur Albert. Un enfant si serviable et sérieux, jamais je n’ai eu à le reprendre durant leurs leçons.» susurra même leur professeur depuis l’enfance.

 

Charles baissa la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Il fixa son thé, légèrement fumant encore. A côté de lui, son frère étoffait ses rêves d’avenir sous le regard tendre de leur mère et celui protecteur de leur père, qui l’encourageait et le vantait.  
Il renifla et souffla sur son thé, buvant une gorgée pour se redonner contenance, ravalant ses larmes plus que la boisson. Albert lui jeta un regard et posa sa main sur le bras de son jumeau.

 

« Ça va, Charles ?, murmura-t-il. Je te couvrirai pour que tu puisses sortir ce soir, juste un petit effort. Ce sera fini avant que tu ne t’en rendes compte.» L’aîné des deux frères força un sourire. Son frère était un véritable cadeau derrière ses airs durs.

 

La petite fête avait continué ainsi, les enfants s’étaient dispersés pendant que les adultes dansaient ou discutaient encore, une fois les bougies soufflées.  
Les petits courraient les uns après les autres pour les plus espiègles, d’autres, plus calmes, étaient réunis autour de Charles. Assis au milieu des fleurs au fond du jardin, aux abords du bois, il apprenait aux petites filles timides et à quelques petits garçons curieux comment fabriquer de simples mais jolies couronnes de fleurs.  
Le jeune homme noua deux tiges ensemble et déposa une couronne de marguerites et de fleurs jaunes sur les boucles rousses d’un petit garçon qui, sans doute par timidité, tentait de se cacher derrière la grande taille de Charles, restant sagement près de lui.  
Un sourire des plus tendres et sincères illumina alors son visage quand il sentit les fleurs se déposer sur sa tête. L’enfant s’en alla alors cueillir les plus belles fleurs sauvages pour le remercier. Charles balaya la scène des yeux. Les enfants continuaient leur petit atelier de confection, et l’héritier Liddell sourit, touché en voyant un garçon coincer des fleurs dans les longs cheveux bouclées d’une petite fille, rougissant sous l’attention. Elle se releva, chassa les herbes de sa robe et courut vers sa mère pour lui montrer, ses joues rougissant quand elle désigna du doigt le garçon responsable.  
Charles se laissa tomber en arrière, bras et jambes étendus, admirant les quelques nuages. Albert avait raison, la journée passait plus vite que prévu. Enfin, à priori.

 

« Charles, viens ici, mon garçon !» appela son père.

 

L’appelé se releva, tournant la tête vers l’homme. De suite, il vit les deux femmes à ses côtés rirent d’avoir vu le garçon se lever au beau milieu des fleurs.  
Rougissant d’embarras, Charles épousseta ses vêtements et rejoignit son père.

 

« Oui, père ?, stressé, Charles chercha le soutient de son frère qui le lui donna avec un petit signe de tête.

\- On parlait de toi, mon cher. Tu ferais un merveilleux successeur, n’est ce pas ?, Liddell affichait un sourire très fier.

\- Oh, et bien ... C-c’est de la flatterie, père, fit-il timidement.

\- A votre place, je léguerai les rênes de votre entreprise à Albert ; il est bien plus responsable, lâcha sèchement une des deux femmes. Tout le monde est du même avis.

\- Enfin, nous ciblons les enfants et Charles s’entend à merveille avec eux, insista Liddell.

\- Charles est un enfant, forcément qu’il les comprend. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser de telles responsabilités à un garçon qui fait encore la sieste dans les fleurs, se moqua la deuxième.

Charles baissa le regard, tripotant nerveusement le bout de sa manche.

\- Je pense que nous sommes tous d’accord pour reconnaître que Albert est un enfant responsable, sérieux et digne d’être héritier. » intervint soudainement le professeur des jumeaux, une main posée sur l’épaule de Albert, oppressant Charles de sa présence. Le plus jeune jumeau, lui, commençait à être agacé de tous ces commentaires sur son frère. Il dégagea la main de l’homme sèchement.

« - Charles peut être responsable. Il est rêveur et naïf, mais ne sont-ce pas de grands traits communs aux enfants ? Il est le mieux placé pour proposer des produits à leurs attentes et envies, développer l’entreprise de Père encore plus., son ton était calme mais ferme, presque sévère.

\- Albert, tu n’es pas obligé ...

\- Charles, le coupa le plus jeune, Tu ferais la même chose pour moi. Nous sommes jumeaux, je sais de quoi tu es réellement capable. Tu es ingénieux et à l’écoute, tu vois la moindre des choses sous des angles qu’un adulte ne saurait reconnaître, tu es plein de ressources, personne ne ferait un meilleur héritier que toi.»

Albert avait fixé Charles dans les yeux durant sa tirade, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Charles sourit tendrement, la tête relevée, les yeux brillant de fierté d’avoir un frère pareil à ses côtés.

«Merci, Albert.»

Les deux femmes et le professeur ne trouvèrent rien d’intelligent à rétorquer, et le silence fut brisé par les éclats de rire du père.

« Bon dieu, vous deux êtes bien la meilleure des choses qui ait pu arriver à cette famille ! Jamais n’a-t-on vu des frères si fusionnels !»

Les jumeaux s’excusèrent et s’éloignèrent vers la roseraie. Reclus dans le jardin secret, Charles soupira bruyamment, en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises posées autour de la petite table, à l’abri des regards dans la verrière couverte de roses.

« Merci encore, Albert., fit-il.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier, mais tu devrais apprendre à te défendre, je ne serai pas toujours là., fit remarquer Albert.

\- Bien sûr que tu seras toujours là ! s’indigna Charles. On a promis, tu te souviens, quand on avait huit ans ?

\- Charles. Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Tu dois t’affirmer, sinon personne ne te prendra jamais au sérieux.

\- Tais-toi ! Charles avait élevé le ton. Tu parles comme eux ! Fais ceci, sois comme cela ... Et si je n’en ai pas envie ? Personne ne m’a jamais demandé mon avis ! Bien sûr que je veux reprendre l’entreprise de Papa, mais, et si ce n’était pas le cas ? Je n’existe que quand on a besoin de mes faveurs !

\- Charles, calme toi. Je ne voulais pas te froisser. Je te comprends, moi non plus, je n-

\- Qu’est ce que tu comprends ?! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !  
Charles se leva brusquement, les poings serrés. Sa voix était remplie d’une tristesse et d’une colère dont Albert n’avait jamais pensé son frère capable.  
\- Ce n’est pas toi qu’on compare en permanence ! Dès que je fais quelque chose de moi-même, on piétine mes efforts parce que «Albert a fait mieux, Albert est plus malin, Albert ceci» ! Je ne passe pas une journée sans qu’on me vante à quel point «tu es plus sérieux, plus responsable», à quel point tu es simplement meilleur que moi !

Charles était essoufflé, des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues, ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans la paume de ses mains. Albert ne sut quoi dire, les mots de son jumeau lui transperçaient le cœur, le laissant abasourdi.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. La voix de Charles faiblit, tremblante, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. J’ai l’impression de ne pas exister, de n’être là uniquement quand ça arrange les autres. Il n’y a que toi qui compte, après tout, tu es parfait. Je ne sers qu’à te mettre en valeur, en avant. Comment ai-je pu imaginer qu’un jour, on serait fier de moi ? Qu’un jour, on dise «regarde, comme Charles est doué, regarde comme il fait un bon héritier ».

 

L’aîné Liddell s’effondra sur sa chaise, éclatant en sanglots aussitôt qu’il eut caché son visage dans ses bras, se débarrassant violemment de ses lunettes, qui atterrirent dans les graviers. Albert n’avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état. Le garçon était épuisé de sa semi-existence, tout ce qu’il demandait, c’était qu’on le regarde, rien qu’une fois, juste lui.  
Sans geste brusque, Albert se leva pour prendre son frère dans ses bras, le corps de ce dernier secoué par les sanglots, hoquetant même.

Une montre à gousset cliquetait, comptant les secondes alors que les pleurs de Charles se calmaient lentement. Capable de parler de nouveau, Charles brisa l’étreinte tendre et chaleureuse de son frère, le repoussant. Il renifla et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, se mouchant longuement, alors que Albert se servit du sien pour essayer les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur le visage d’habitude si joyeux de son frère. Les larmes avaient creusé des sillons dans ses joues, son visage exprimant un air épuisé et d’une tristesse infinie.  
Alors que le plus jeune rangeait son mouchoir avant de reprendre le garçon dans ses bras, le plus vieux des jumeaux le repoussa, allant ramasser ses lunettes en titubant un peu. Il soupira en les nettoyant, découvrant la petite entaille causées par les gravier sur son verre droit.

 

« Charles ..., commença Albert.

\- J’ai besoin d’être un peu seul. Laisse moi, s’il te plaît.»

 

Albert ne répondit rien, regardant son frère quitter la verrière, s’enfonçant dans les jardins de roses, pour récupérer les bois de la priorité et regagner l’endroit où il s’était caché en début de journée.Albert sortit sa montre, râlant en voyant que l’aiguille ne bougeait plus. Voilà qu’il avait oublié de la remonter, ce qu’il faisait toujours pourtant. Une montre continua de cliqueter au loin, égrenant le compte à rebours du moment fatidique.

Charles essuya les dernières larmes récalcitrantes du revers de sa manche, ses lunettes dans son autre main, se guidant avec les formes qu’il reconnaissait uniquement. Arrivé dans la clairière, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit que le petit lapin blanc qu’il avait tenté d’approcher durant la matinée était encore là. Le jeune réitéra ses tentatives pour apprivoiser la bête, sa fourrure semblait si douce et si bien entretenue pour un animal sauvage. Le lapin le regarda, le toisant de ses yeux d’un noir profond, avant de faire un petit bond, s’éloignant de Charles, qui rattrapa l’écart d’un pas.

 

« Allez, viens. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.»

 

Lentement, le ciel s’assombrit, et, un peu plus tard, la pluie tomba. Les invités étaient rentrés aussitôt que le majordome avait remarqué l’orage menaçant, la réception continuant dans la grande salle du manoir. Albert était inquiet. Derrière les grandes baies vitrées, il fixait l’orée du bois, espérant voir son frère en sortir, courant pour venir s’abriter de la pluie, en vain.  
Charles se fichait bien de la pluie. Le lapin l’intéressait trop. Et maintenant qu’il était trempé, il préférait éviter les moqueries une nouvelle fois. Le tonnerre retentit, et la boule de poils s’enfuit d’un coup. Charles se lança à sa poursuite, s’enfonça dans les bois de nouveau.  
Une montre cliquetait, comptant les minutes que l’horloge de la grande salle égrenait aussi, alors que Charles continuait de poursuivre le lapin.  
Le sol des bois se transformait peu à peu en terrain boueux et glissant, et plusieurs fois, le jeune homme dût se rattraper aux arbres pour ne pas finir par terre.  
Enfin, les deux atteignirent une nouvelle clairière. Charles ne l’avait jamais vue, pourtant, il connaissait les bois de son domaine comme sa poche.  
Alors qu’il découvrait les environs du regard, le lapin disparut dans un trou.

 

« Alice.» appela une voix.

 

Charles paniqua un peu quand il remarqua que la petite bête avait disparu. Il la chercha dans toute la clairière, pour découvrir un trou, si large que même un garçon si grand que lui pouvait y tomber, si profond que le fond était tapissé de ténèbres.

 

«Alice.» répéta une autre voix.

 

Le blond se pencha vers l’abîme, tentant de voir s’il ne pouvait pas distinguer le lapin blanc.  
Un éclair tomba, accompagné d’un tonnerre si fort qu’il surprit Charles, suffisamment pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Ses lunettes tombèrent dans le trou, et alors qu’il se pencha pour tenter de les rattraper à la volée, Charles glissa, tombant à son tour, le trou avalant son cri de terreur.  
Un deuxième tonnerre gronda, alors que l’horloge sonna les coups de dix-huit heures. Une montre s’arrêta de cliqueter, les aiguilles ne bougeaient plus.

 

«Charles, où es-tu ?», soupira Albert, inquiet.

 

«Bienvenue à la maison, Alice.» murmura une troisième voix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Je me remets pas de Natsuki qui pleure non plus. -big hugs-


	3. Alice

«Alice, appela une voix.

\- Alice, fit une autre.

-Alice ! s’exclama la dernière.

\- Qui est Alice ?» demanda Charles.

_________________________________

 

Charles tomba. Il tomba longtemps, si bien qu’il avait arrêté de crier. Comment un trou pouvait être si profond ? Il était certain que s’il se perdait dans ses pensées, il n’en serait tiré que par le fracas de son corps contre le sol. Si ce dernier daignait se montrer. Perdu dans les ténèbres, Charles soupira. 

Tic tac ... tic tac ...

Est-ce qu’on s’inquiétait pour lui là-haut ?

Tic tac ... tic tac ...

Albert le cherchait peut-être ?

Tic tac ... tic tac ...

Après tout, il était le dernier à l’avoir vu.

« Tic ... tac ?»

Le son continu sortit Charles de ses pensées et sans qu’il ne s’en rende copte compte le noir dans lequel il était plongé s’était illuminé. Les parois étaient recouvertes d’horloges de toutes formes, indiquant toute une heure différente. Certaines sonnaient le coup des heures mais le son était recouvert par le tic tac incessant. Levant le nez, Charles ne perçut que d’autre horloges. Depuis quand étaient-elles apparues?  
Intrigué, le jeune homme tendit la main, tentant de toucher une des horloges, mais aussitôt l’eut-il frôlée qu’elle disparut, laissant derrière elle quelques éclats de lumière, qui ne fadèrent que pour laisser derrière une rose blanche. Encore plus intrigué, Charles attrapa la rose. Elle était coupée court, et le haut de la tige légèrement courbé, parfait pour placer la rose à la boutonnière.

«Alice, appela de nouveau la première voix.

\- Qui est là ?!»

Personne ne répondit. Le tic tac des horloges se fit plus bruyant, appuyé par les les coups de gong des heures. A chaque mètre parcouru par Charles, le son devenait plus fort, plus insupportable, jusqu’à devenir une véritable cacophonie menaçant de faire exploser son crâne.

«Assez !» hurla Charles, les mains sur les oreilles, l’air en peine.

Et aussitôt que sa voix résonna, le silence envahit l’endroit.  
Toutes les aiguilles se stoppèrent.  
Charles n’entendait plus que les battements de son cœur. Il avisa la rose blanche toujours dans sa main et tendit le bras vers une autre horloge. Un pendule exactement. Celle-ci disparut à son contact, mais ne laissa rien derrière elle. Étrange. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi une des horloges avait laissé une rose mais pas l’autre ? Son esprit ne trouvait que quelques solutions possibles. Il avait par chance touché la seule horloge à contenir une rose ? Toutes contenait une rose mais une seule fleur pouvait être récupérée ? Ou bien certaines horloges contenait une rose ?  
Quand Charles rouvrit les yeux pour tenter sa dernière idée, il fut surpris de trouver autant de roses autour de lui. Les ronces avaient envahi les murs et s’étaient prises dans les aiguilles et les pendules, arrêtant leur course folle et sans aucun sens.

Charles plaça délicatement la fleur entre ses doigts dans la boutonnière de sa veste, avec l’inexpliqué sentiment qu’il devait à tout prix la conserver.  
Le jeune homme retenta alors son action, prudemment il tendit la main, effleurant les ronces, dont l’une des épines vint épouser sa paume comme pour s’abreuve de quelques infimes gouttes de son sang. Enfin les doigts de Charles saisir la plus épanouie des roses, mais rien ne se passa.  
Frustré, Charles saisit la tige plus fermement pour la cueillir. Son index s'empala sur une épine et dans un mouvement de réflexe, il ramena sa main à lui alors qu’une perle de sang tomba, s’écrasant sur une pétale.  
Lentement, la rose arbora alors le plus beau et passionnel rouge que Charles ait jamais vu.  
Et sous ses yeux incrédules, la rose disparut comme l'horloge, laissant derrière elle quelques éclats de lumières et une clef. Il l’attrapa, la fixant longuement.  
«J’ai l’impression que je vais devoir m’y faire ...» souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

 

« C'est lui !, une voix enthousiaste résonna.

\- He’s the one !, fit une seconde.

\- Wunderbar !» la dernière semblait endormie.

Charles avait beau scruter autour de lui, il n’y avait personne.

« Qui est là ?! Ça suffit, montrez vous !, s'impatienta le garçon.

\- Alice.» appela la voix, qui devenait désagréablement familière.

 

Il n’aurait donc pas plus de réponse que ce prénom répété en boucle.  
Charles n’était pas connue sa patience, bien que Albert était pire que lui à ce niveau.  
Penser à son frère le fit sourire. Et puisqu’il semblait défier la gravité, en chutant si lentement. Charles prit la peine de se redresser un peu, croisant les jambes et les bras. Il semblait alors assis dans un fauteuil invisible, la position ne lui tirant aucun effort.  
Fixant la clef et la rose, Charles chercha en vain le lien entre les deux. Les parois étaient toujours recouvertes d’horloges et de rosiers en fleur, éclairés d’une façon qui était une véritable mystère.  
Charles ferma les yeux après avoir replacé la rose sur sa boutonnière, et laissé la clef dans sa poche.

Si seulement sa chute pouvait enfin se finir ... Rien ne prédisait qu’il était bientôt arrivé. Et ses pensées dérivèrent encore. S’il était mort ? Si cette chute n’était que le chemin entre la vie et la mort, lui laissant le temps de se remémorer l’entièreté de sa vie avant de voir son fil de vie fauché ? C’était donc vrai, cette histoire qu’on lui contait ? On voyait notre vie défiler devant nos yeux quand la faucheuse nous attendait.  
Le visage de Charles se fit plus triste. Ah, je n’ai rien fait de grand dans ma vie... Qui se souviendra de Charles Liddell, le jumeau inutile de Albert, l’héritier controversé, détesté, le garçon moqué pour ses rêves d’enfant ? Peut-être Albert et ses parents, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils réaliseraient vite que la naissance de Charles avait été vaine. Une larme lui échappa. Autant qu’il haïssait son quotidien, Charles n’aurait quitté son frère pour rien au monde et sa mort le blesserait. Au final, il n’aurait même pas réussi à le rendre heureux.

«Pardonne-moi Albert ...» souffla-t-il.

Charles s’était résolu. Il allait mourir. Le jour de sa naissance deviendrait le jour de sa mort, un deuil éternel, un événement tragique impossible à oublier pour Albert avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé à l’exception de ce sort funeste.

Mais contrairement à la fin de sa chute, la mort ne le cueillit jamais.  
Quand il s’en rendit compte il prit conscience qu’il était maintenant allongé. Charles ouvrit les yeux en sentant le sol sous lui et hurla.  
Penché au-dessus de lui, un squelette drapé de noir, tenant une faux.Charles se releva d’un bond et recula sur les fesses, loin de la figure menaçante. Le souffle coupé par la par la frayeur, Charles observa la supposée faucheuse. Une bête statue.

Se relevant, il la contourna religieusement après avoir épousseté ses vêtements. Il s’était retrouvé dans un cul-de-sac, une seule sortie était envisageable : le corridor en face de lui. Au-dessus, il ne distinguait que les buissons de roses et quelques faibles tic-tac des montres encore épargnées par les ronces. Charles soupira et avança dans le couloir. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de carreaux colorés inégalement alignées ainsi que de tableaux de travers également. Il ne reconnut aucun des visages. Trois personnes, totalement opposées, rien en elles ne se ressemblaient. Mais sous chaque portrait revenait le même prénom : Alice.

Charles effleura le troisième tableau, présentant un jeune homme androgyne, aux cheveux bleus tombant sur ses épaules. Il glissa ses doigts vers l’une des plaques gravées. Pourquoi «Alice» ? S’appelaient-ils tous ainsi ? Un garçon avait été nommé Alice. Et pourtant, lui-même se prénommait Charles, c’était bien éloigné de Alice, alors pourquoi était-il ici ?  
Le jeune homme continua son chemin. Le couloir donnait sur une salle assez vaste et haute de plafond où tout semblait petit, trop était.. Bien qu Charles tenait aisément debout dans la pièce, mais la table, la cheminée, tout semblait venir d’une maison de poupées. Malgré cela, les portes qui recouvraient certains endroits étaient à taille humaine.  
Charles tenta d’en ouvrir une, son essai fut vain ; il s’y attendait. Il sortit alors la clef de sa poche et tenta de l’insérer dans quelques serrures, à nouveau sans résultat. Elle ne rentrait dans aucun verrou.  
Charles s’assit dans un coin de la pièce, fixant la clef. Peut-être que son design lui donnerait un indice. Mais rien ne lui parut original ou spécial. Le garçon soupira et en observant plus minutieusement la pièce, il remarqua une minuscule porte de bois à la poignée ronde et dorée. Se penchant vers elle, la taille étai parfaitement adaptée à celle d’une personne qui aurait pu s’asseoir à la table sans problème.  
Maintenant, il fallait trouver comment devenir si petit.

Charles replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et analysa de nouveau la pièce. Enfin, sur la table il discerna une petite fiole, au liquide bleuté. Une étiquette «Buvez-moi» était accrochée autour du goulot. Charles hésita un moment, inclinant la fiole pour en jauger le le contenu. Il se résolut finalement à retirer le bouchon de liège avec un faible «plop». Le liquide sentait vaguement le cassis. Il verrait bien ce qui adviendrait de lui une fois le contenu bu mais une chose était sûre : il ne se passerait rien tant qu’il n’avalerait pas une goutte.  
Charles avala sa salive et approcha la fiole de ses lèvres, laissant quelques gouttes glisser le long de sa gorge.  
Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, puis Charles commença à se sentir nauséeux, sa tête tournait. Aurait-ce été du poison ?  
Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer à dissiper son malaise. Quand il les rouvrit, il se sentait étrangement... petit. Ce n’était peut-être pas qu’une impression. La table lui arrivait désormais aux hanches, le siège de la chaise était assez large pour l’accueillir et la cheminée avait une taille raisonnable désormais.

Charles jeta un coup d’œil à la porte. Sa taille était parfaite. Il pouvait passer. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle attrapant la clef et l‘inséra dans la serrure. Elle y entra parfaitement. Il laissa échapper un soupir de joie. Faisant tourner la clef dans la serrure, Charles regarda la fiole encore à moitié pleine au sol. La boisson avait adapté la salle à sa taille ? Ça semblait totalement impossible, et pourtant l’idée ne semblait pas si enfantine, après ce que Charles avait déjà vécu. Cependant, la réalité était bien plus simple.

«La pièce ne s’est pas agrandie ... C’est moi qui ai rétréci !»  
Il était loin d’être au bout de ses surprises. Charles poussa enfin la porte, laissant la pièce mystérieuse derrière lui, alors que la fiole scintilla faiblement avant de disparaître. A la place, une montre à gousset apparut.

Charles se retrouva dans un nouveau couloir, recouvert de de glycines, de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes. A ces mêmes plantes étaient suspendues des lanternes à la lumière chaleureuse pour guider son chemin. Il admira les fleurs, souriant à chacune. Leur doux parfum enivrait ses narines. Bientôt, les rayons d’une lumière plus naturelle percèrent à travers les feuilles. Enfin, le tunnel de fleurs trouva sa fin, laissant le jeune homme dans une clairière ensoleillée semblable à celle où il avait passé l’après-midi. Le même champ de pâquerettes et marguerites, les pissenlits de part et d’autres, et autres petites fleurs sauvages coloraient l’herbe. Il crut même reconnaître les papillons qui voletaient de fleur en fleur et le chant des oiseaux nichés dans les arbres.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, un sentiment de paix l’envahit, pourtant, il le savait : il n’était pas chez lui. Il aurait dû pleuvoir, oui, l’herbe aurait dû être humide.  
Mais surtout, il n’avait jamais rencontré de garçon à la peau tannée et aux longs cheveux roux que le soleil graciait de sublimes reflets dorés. Charles distinguait même les longs cils roux de l’inconnu qui frôlaient ses joues, ses yeux clos, mais surtout, le blond était très intrigué par les longues oreilles de lapin brunes sur sa tête. Charles ajusta ses lunettes, mais non, les oreilles étaient toujours là, et il était encore trop loin du dormeur pour vérifier si celui-ci possédait une paire d’oreilles humaines et que ses attributs animaliers n’étaient qu’un vulgaire déguisement.  
« Un homme avec ... des oreilles de lapin ?»

Il s’approcha jusqu’à être au niveau de l’endormi et s’accroupit près de lui. Les herbes hautes chatouillaient ses cuisses. Charles tendit la main, frôlant le poil doux d’une des oreilles, qui bougea par réflexe au contact étranger.  
«Wah ! Ce sont des vraies !» s’émerveilla le jeune homme. Et comme l’inconnu ne réagit pas plus, Charles se permit de caresser avec plus d’assurance la paire d’oreilles.  
«Hé hé, vos oreilles sont toutes douces, monsieur Lapin.

\- Lapin ? Je ne suis pas un lapin !»

Charles lâcha un cri de surprise, tombant même à la renverse alors que l’homme se relevait, passablement énervé.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ! s’empressa de dire Charles.

\- Un lapin !Non mais je rêve ! Ai-je l’air d’un lapin à tes yeux ?! Ma parole, as-tu déjà seulement vu à quel point ces créatures sont ridicules? Je suis un lièvre, moi, monsieur ! Les lapins sont petits et fragiles, les lièvres grands et séduisants. Les lapins sont trop stupides pour comprendre que le but de leur existence est simplement de nous mettre en valeur, nous, les lièvres ! Ils tournent en rond et courent après leur temps comme cet abruti là-bas !» déclara le lièvre roux en désignant du doigt un autre homme brun, avec de longues oreilles blanches, à l’autre bout de la clairière. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il semblait paniqué, tenant une montre à gousset dans sa main droite.

«Ah ! Monsieur lapin !» s’écria Charles. Étrangement, il était persuadé qu’il s’agissait du lapin qu’il avait poursuivi. Ni une, ni deux, il s’élança vers lui, laissant le lièvre en plan. Ce dernier grommela du manque d’attention de Charles, avant de trottiner derrière lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien, tu sais ? C’est le plus pressé des retardataires. Tu ne l’attraperas pas.»

Charles l’ignora, s’il l’eut entendu, approchant enfin du lapin.

«Monsieur Lapin! Je vous cherchais !»

Le concerné se retourna, dévoilant un visage rond aux grands yeux curieux bien que sa panique semblait encore présente. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il rangea sa montre.

«- Oh, Alice, te voilà ! Où étais-tu ? Tu vas finir en retard. Suis-moi, on reparlera après, si je ne me dépêche pas, je peux dire adieu à ma tête !» s’exclama-t-il.

\- Alice ? Je ne suis pas Alice. Je m’appelle Charles !

\- Que racontes-tu, Alice ? Voyons, je n’ai pas le temps pour tout ce bavardage. Aurais-tu l’heure ? Je crains qu’il n’y ait plus de temps !»

\- L’heure ? Je n’ai pas l’heure. Vous avez une montre. Fit remarquer Charles.

\- Une montre ? Quelle montre ? Ah ! Tu parles de celle-ci ? Le lapin sortit une montre de la poche de son pantalon. Celle-ci est bonne à jeter, complètement déréglée, elle a une Alice de retard, peut-être deux !»

\- Non, non, celle que vous avez mis dans votre poche.

\- Oh, celle-là ? demanda le lapin en enfonçant la main dans sa deuxième poche de pantalon.

\- Non! La poche de votre veste. Pointa Charles.

\- Ah, la voilà ! Tu parles bien de cette montre ? J’aurais juré l’avoir rangée ici ...» Le lapin se retourna, passant les mains dans les poches arrières de son bas, la montre de sa veste pendant de la poche.  
Charles le regarda faire, quelque peu déconcerté, tandis que le lièvre soupirait derrière lui.

«- Toujours la même histoire avec celui-là.

\- Toujours ?, interrogea Charles.

\- Je te l’ai dit, les lapins tournent en rond et courent après leur temps. Il ne cessera jamais d’être en retard mais il sera peut-être en avance pour le dernier clocher.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? De quel dernier clocher parles-tu ?», le jeune homme était de plus en plus confus.

Le lièvre n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus que le lapin saisit Charles par les bras.

« Alice ! Je suis affreusement, horriblement, terriblement en retard ! Mais trêve de bavardages, je dois partir ou on me coupera la tête ! Et je te confie que je préfère l’avoir sur mes épaules. Oh, et n’écoute pas ce lièvre vantard et fier ! Son assurance n’a d’égal que son ignorance !»

Charles regardait le lapin, perplexe et impressionné par son débit de paroles. Il n’était même pas essoufflé. 

«- Hum, oui ? D’accord, partez donc, je suppose.  
\- Bien, parfait ! A plus tard, Alice, à cinq minutes à la cour ! Dans trois coups de clocher, retiens bien, Alice !»

Et le lapin déguerpit, jusqu’à devenir une tâche verte se confondant avec la forêt.

« -Ah là là..., soupira le lièvre, Que t’avais-je dit ? Les lapins ne sont pas fiables, tout tourne autour d’eux sinon rien ne va.

\- Ah oui ? Ils sont tous aussi pressés ?  
\- Oh que oui ! Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point certains sont pires mais lui bat des records par sa stupidité.», siffla le lièvre, faisant montre de sa fierté et de son ego.

Charles n’ajouta rien, croisant simplement les bras. Si le lapin était si difficile à attraper, il ne rentrerait pas de sitôt.

«Enfin, ne restons pas là ! Maintenant que ma sieste est terminée, ou plutôt avortée, allons dans un endroit plus agréable pour discuter.», fit le lièvre en indiquant le chemin à prendre.

« - Où allons-nous ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, je dois retrouver le lapin !

\- Tu peux courir autant que tu veux après cet énergumène, tu ne l’attraperas jamais. Attend plutôt qu’il vienne à toi ; les lapins tournent en rond, il reviendra.

\- Mais quand ? Mon frère s’inquiète sûrement, je lui cause assez de soucis comme ça !

\- Ça, je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux rattraper le lapin, tu as raté le départ, il te faudra attendre la prochaine course.» soupira le lièvre en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi un visiteur voulait-il tant s’accaparer l’attention du lapin blanc ? Surtout quand il y avait mieux, le Lièvre de Mars lui-même, sous son nez !

Charles soupira à son tour. Il n’y avait donc rien à faire pour l’instant. Autant suivre le lièvre qui semblait s’impatienter.

«Allez, c’est par-là ! Et ne traîne pas, sinon nous raterons l’heure du thé !»

Le jeune garçon emboîta le pas à l’homme qui trottinait presque, ou plutôt bondissait faiblement sur ses pieds.  
«Un véritable lièvre ...» pensa Charles.

Une fois enfoncés dans la forêt, de nombreux chemins se présentèrent devant eux, bordés de tas de panneaux signalant «par-ici» ou «par-là».

«Hum, où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda Charles.

\- Par-là !» fit le Lièvre en avançant sur un chemin indiqué «par-ici», ce qui fit tiquer Charles.

\- Vous êtes certain que c’est par-là et non par-ici ?

\- Évidemment ! Il faut prendre par-là deux fois, puis par-ici, par-là et par-ici!»  
Le garçon n’était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Comment le lièvre pouvait-il s’y retrouver avec tous ces chemins qui se ressemblaient et tout ces panneaux qui indiquaient la même chose sans pour autant pointer la même direction ?  
Le lièvre avançait, totalement sûr de lui, sifflotant même.

«Hé hé hé ... Fais attention à ne surtout pas aller par-ici, Alice. Tu te perdrais par-là au lieu de par-ici.» résonna une voix moqueuse.

\- Qui parle ? Charles leva la tête vers les arbres, cherchant d’où venait la voix.

\- Hé hé hé ... Ton chemin se trouve par-ici, Alice.»

Un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux hétérochromes apparut, perché sur une branche, une queue rayée de deux teintes de rose se balançant avec amusement dans son dos, alors que Charles cherchait désespérément son interlocuteur. 

«Hé hé hé ... Les ténèbres couvrent ton chemin et la lanterne de ton espoir faiblit. Fais attention, Alice.»

Un rire résonna jusqu’à disparaître comme un écho dans la forêt. Confus, Charles ne savait quoi penser avant de se rendre compte que le Lièvre de Mars avait continué la route ... Sans lui !


End file.
